Pleasing the Audience 9
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. Wonder Girl weighs in on the cat-fight, and Wonder Woman addresses the author of a potential story plot. Warning; contains suggestive themes.


**Pleasing the Audience 9 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot 

Wonder Girl entered, sighs happily,

"Oh, yes! That was amazing!"

**That's either what you describe what sex with Speedy is like, or you were into that cat-fight between Persiana and Tigra. **

Wonder Girl was ecstatic,

"The fight was amazing. It is always a thrill to see Farrah fight. Such beauty, grace, agility."

She sighed fondly at the memory.

The author blinked in discomfort,

**Uh, O-K. **

Farrah entered,

"Donna, you really should stop this thing you have for me."

Wonder Girl pouted,

"But, sister, you're just so willowy and flexible, I can't help but get ideas."

**Hmm, a Donna/Farrah pairing. While I won't do that in the main-stream writing, it would be hot to write anyway. **

Farrah was horrified,

"You wouldn't! I can barely live it down with Speedy and those other perverts that watched that fight!"

Speedy crowed off camera,

"Hey, Farrah. Kiss any girls lately?"

Farrah groaned,

"I am so glad my boyfriend is not like those perverts, or I'd kill him!"

Wonder Girl placed her arm around Farrah's waist,

"Well, sister. Do you believe that when Persiana13 does write about us making love, will I be able to bend and twist you in any direction I want?"

Farrah shook her head,

"Don't you mean if this lunatic decides to write it?"

**She knows what she said, Farrah. **

Diablos said off camera,

"I can't believe you would appeal to the masses like this with the promise of one of your main characters and Wonder Girl in hot, lesbian action. Can it get any lower?"

**Yeah, I could write Diana's reaction to it. Oh, that would be priceless. **

Wonder Woman entered,

"What? My sister and Farrah?"

Wonder Girl was puzzled,

"Why, dear sister? Why would that be wrong?"  
Farrah grinned,

"Yeah, Di. Tell us why that would be a bad idea."

Wonder Woman began counting on her fingers,

"Farrah is completely shameless, she wears clothes that I would never be caught dead wearing, she's constantly hormonal for other men and teases them, she lets her temper get the better of her, and Farrah already is a bad influence on Supergirl!"

Wonder Man ran by,

"HELP! SUPERGIRL, GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Supergirl ran by, dressed in underwear,

"COME BACK HERE, SIMON!"

Wonder Woman blinked and then looked at Donna,

"You see! That's exactly the reason why!"

Farrah tapped her chin in thought,

"It could be worse. I could end up meeting your mother."

The author shuddered,

**I know exactly how that encounter would go. **

Farrah nodded in agreement,

"Yeah."

She then realized,

"Donna, are you grabbing my ass again?"

Wonder Girl blushed and took her hand away from Farrah,

"Uh, no?"

Farrah rolled her eyes and sighs,

"And Diana says I'm shameless.

She walked off.

Wonder Girl sighed happily,

"I could so ride that ass of hers."

Wonder Woman looked at her sister,

"You and I have to talk later."

Wonder Girl said,

"All right. See you later."

**You still have that touch, don't you, princess? **

Wonder Woman glared at the author,  
"I came here because of a rumor I heard."

**Which one? **

Wonder Woman explained,

"It's a one shot story you wrote about me dressing up as the Black Queen and seduce Batman with it. It's another one of your humor torture fics."

The author thought for a moment,

**Oh, that one. Yeah, I wrote it a long time ago, but I could never come up with a title for it. I was hoping to call on my readers to come up with suggestions. **

The author addressed the readers,

**Ladies and gentlemen; if you are reading this, the above statement is true. I have written a Wonder Woman humor torture one-shot, staring Wonder Woman getting advice on how to seduce Batman. From Farrah, no less. If any of you have a title, please submit your answers to me. Now, I want it tasteful, it is a Teen-rated fic, but the name I like the most will get credit for the name and it will be dedicated to that person. Only one name per person. You can submit your idea in the reviews you give. I am giving my readers until May 3****rd**** to come up with a suggestion. **

Wonder Woman glared,

"If any man submits a racy suggestion, I am castrating you myself."

**Shut up, princess. **

**The author **pressed a button. A trap door opened and Wonder Woman was dropped down below.

**Hurry, time is of the essence. **

End of One Shot


End file.
